Bitter
|agency = UP-FRONT CREATE |associated = , Love Bitter EX |members = Tasaki Asahi Hasegawa Moemi |website = Official Website }}Bitter & Sweet (pronounced as ビタースウィート; Bittersweet) is a Japanese pop duo under UP-FRONT CREATE, consisting of Tasaki Asahi and Hasegawa Moemi. Members *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) *Hasegawa Moemi (長谷川萌美) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 In the December 13 episode of UF LICKS, soloist Tasaki Asahi announced that she would be placed in a new two-member unit."LovendoЯツアー、田﨑あさひからのお知らせ、石川梨華、城太郎ライブ他(12/13/2013)#44" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-13."お知らせ" (in Japanese). Tasaki Asahi Official Blog. 2013-12-14. On December 20, Hasegawa Moemi was announced as her new partner."田﨑あさひのユニットパートナーが登場！、保田圭、中島卓偉、城太郎ライブ他(12/20/2013)#45" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-20. In the December 27 episode of UF LICKS, it was revealed that the unit had already begun recording their first song, and the name of their unit was announced to be Bitter & Sweet."LoVendoЯツアー最終日映像！スタジオに中島卓偉！田﨑あさひ・長谷川萌美ユニット名発表！他(12/27/2013)#46" (in Japanese). UF LICKS (via YouTube). 2013-12-27. Bitter & Sweet performed for the first time on December 31 at the ."カウントダウンにカウントダウン！" (in Japanese). Hasegawa Moemi Official Blog. 2013-12-28. 2014 On March 19, Bitter & Sweet released their first indies DVD single, "Bitter & Sweet / Install", under the label. From April 15 to July 24, Bitter & Sweet was the supporting act for the . On September 3, they released their second indies DVD single, "Darenimo Naisho / Gesshoku". 2015 On February 11, Bitter & Sweet released their third indies single, "Ren'ai WARS / Koigokoro". On April 3, they began broadcasting their own radio show titled Bitter & Sweet no POP'n Music on FM Nagasaki. From May 10 to 17, they held their first solo live, Bitter & Sweet 1st SHOWCASE. On August 16, they held their second solo live, Bitter & Sweet 2nd SHOWCASE. On November 23, it was announced the Bitter & Sweet would form the collaborative unit Love Bitter EX with band members Okada Marina, Uozumi Yuki, and Miyazawa Marin."LoVendoЯ＆ビタスイ、5人編成のライブツアー開催" (in Japanese). natalie. 2015-11-23. The unit would hold a live tour in spring 2016. On December 23, Bitter & Sweet released their first mini album #Bitasui on the first day of Bitter & Sweet 3rd SHOWCASE. 2016 On July 24, they held the Bitter & Sweet SUMMER LIVE 2016 ~Natsu no Atsusa ni, vitamin sweet! Bitasui~ at Harujuku La Donna."2016年7月24日 「Bitter ＆ Sweet SUMMER LIVE 2016 ～ 夏の暑さに、vitamin sweet！ #ビタスイ ～」に関するお知らせ♪動画を公開！" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet Official Site. 2016-07-22. Bitter & Sweet's weekly radio show Bitter & Sweet no POP'n Music ended on September 30."FM長崎「Bitter＆SweetのPOP'n Music」終了のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet. 2016-10-06. It was replaced on October 4 by Bitter & Sweet no GOLDEN SOUNDay♪ on FM PORT."Bitter & Sweet レギュラーラジオ番組決定！！" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet Official Site. 2016-09-14. On December 10, they held the Bitter & Sweet WINTER LIVE 2016 ~Hyouri Ittai~ at Harujuku La Donna."『2016年12月10日「Bitter & Sweet WINTER LIVE 2016 ～表裏一体～」に関するお知らせ♪』動画を公開！" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet Official Site. 2016-12-06. 2017 On February 18, during the Bitter & Sweet LIVE 2017 ~Hikari~ at AOYAMA RizM, the duo announced they would make their major debut on May 17 with the single "Shiawase ni Naritai. / Shashin ni wa Nokoranai Shoot" under the PICCOLO TOWN label."Bitter & Sweet、5月17日メジャーデビュー発表！「今なんか言ったら泣く」田﨑あさひは感涙" (in Japanese). Girls News. 2017-02-18. 2019 On March 27, they released their second major single "Tooi Tokoro e Iku no Deshou / Love Story wa Hajimaranai"."待望のBitter & Sweet 2nd Single 発売決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT WORKS. 2018-12-31."待望のBitter & Sweet 2nd Single 発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Bitter & Sweet Official Site. 2018-12-31. Discography Albums= ;Mini Albums #2015.12.23 #Bitasui |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles #2014.03.19 Bitter & Sweet / Install (DVD Single) #2014.09.03 Darenimo Naisho / Gesshoku (DVD Single) #2015.02.11 Ren'ai WARS / Koigokoro ;Major Singles #2017.05.17 Shiawase ni Naritai. / Shashin ni wa Nokoranai Shoot #2019.03.27 Tooi Tokoro e Iku no Deshou / Love Story wa Hajimaranai |-|Original Songs= ;2017 *Shy Boy to Watashi (シャイボーイと私) **Lyrics: Tasaki Asahi **Composition: Noguchi Hiroshi **Arrangement: Endo Naoki *Kisetsu Hazure no, Futari (季節はずれの、ふたり) **Lyrics: Hasegawa Moemi **Composition and Arrangement: Kusuno Kotaro *AIUEO (あいうえお) **Lyrics and Composition: Tasaki Asahi *HANABI **Lyrics: Hasegawa Moemi **Composition: Noguchi Hiroshi **Arrangement: Endo Naoki ;2018 *Namida Iro no Melody (涙色のメロディー) **Lyrics and Composition: Yamazaki Aoi *Yurayura (ゆらゆら) **Lyrics and Composition: Kondo Hisashi Works Internet *2013–2014 UF LICKS *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2016– Upcoming Radio *2015–2016 Bitter & Sweet no POP'n Music (Bitter＆SweetのPOP'n Music) *2016– Bitter & Sweet no GOLDEN SOUNDay♪ (Bitter＆SweetのGOLDEN SOUNDay♪) Trivia *Both members participated in a Forest Award NEW FACE Audition; Tasaki Asahi in the 2012 audition and Hasegawa Moemi in the 2013 audition. References External Links *Official Website *UP-FRONT CREATE Profile *Official YouTube Channel *Official SHOWROOM *Official Twitter *Official Facebook Page Category:Bitter & Sweet Category:2013 Units Category:Tasaki Asahi Category:Hasegawa Moemi Category:Up-Front Create Category:Love Bitter EX